Several systems are presently used for sterilizing batches of food packaged in cans. One approach is to dump the cans in a basket such that the cans assume an indiscriminate orientation. On being filled, the basket is introduced into a sealable pressure chamber, horizontal or vertical, whose temperature is raised and controlled for a period of time necessary to effect sterilization.
Another approach to sterilizing batches of cans arranges a group of cans in a single generally circular layer on a perforated metal partition which, together with the cans is deposited in a basket. Several of such layers are contained by the basket which is then introduced into a vertical or horizontal pressure chamber for sterilization.
Another approach involves a vertical chamber having a loading port in its upper surface and a discharge port in its lower surface. When loading, the chamber is filled with water and its discharge port is closed. A plurality of cans are introduced into the loading port and then float downwardly toward the bottom of the chamber through the water which serves substantially to reduce the descent rate and accordingly reduces the impact of the cans with the container and the cans previously introduced. On being filled with cans and after the water is removed, the container is closed and steam is introduced to effect sterilization.